Monologue of a Broken-Hearted Gardevoir
by engleking3
Summary: Lengthy dramatic monologue of a gardevoir's feelings for her trainer and frustrations with attracting the feelings of another Pokémon in the process. Although this kind of story may have been done before I loved the concept I decided to try my hand at making my own story out of this theme. P.S. I own nothing of the Pokémon franchise, except this story and my imagination.


Monologue of a Broken-Hearted Gardevoir

_There was once a better time than this as I can remember, at that time I knew everything was better when it was only me and my master. I always put on a brave face never trying show my emotions never trying to show how much hurt is building up inside my heart. When we were young I knew it was much better when I lived in ignorance of how I felt when I was a young Ralts, where we grew up and played together day in and day out. He was always there for me and we were the best of friends. I loved him and he loved me yet that was only the love friends had for one another. I knew it…I knew it from a young age how I truly felt about him. It wasn't when I was a Ralts that I knew that I loved him beyond the counting of friendship…it was when I was a Krilia that I knew that I loved him; when the feminine features of our species show themselves for the first time and take the concrete form of permanence that I knew I loved him more than what was truly acceptable to most…and possibly he could love me too._

_I was the first Pokémon master ever had…I was a psychic-type Pokémon and master loved psychic-types. Master also loved fighting-types as well and sought to collect all the various types of fighting-types of Pokémon in the known regions. Yet he told me he felt especially connected to the psychic family of Pokémon, saying that there was something that was not present in any other family and because of that he felt especially close to me. He always told me when we were young how original Pokémon were special to their trainers and would always share the strongest of bonds with their trainers than those of later Pokémon. Master was very knowledgeable about these things and very compassionate about most things and took great care of me as we travelled around Hoenn. Yet he still never understood…he was guilty of such ignorance in my eyes._

_After travelling for some time around the regions master caught a Torchic and began to train it to raise and train his first fighting type. I wasn't trained as well as Torchic, but that was because master never intended to train me for battle, not that he was ignore toward my gender but he wanted to keep me as his close friend as a companion free from the oppression of battling as he once said to me. Torchic very soon evolved into Combusken and master was excited to have finally trained his first fighting-type. Master worked very hard to perfect Combusken's skills and abilities for upcoming matches. Combusken tried to court me when we were on the road and I grew more and more irritated by the fact that I was being courted by another Pokémon that I did not care for or even want to care for…there was only one that I cared for and loved… and that was master._

_But he never looked my way; he never understood how could he? I wanted to be of use to master…to make him see that I was as useful to him as his beloved Combusken was to him and even though I can remember what he had told me beforehand I still felt somewhat useless to him all the while. It was after a while that I began to speak with him…this was my advantage over Combusken…that I could speak with master and Combusken could not. I frequently spoke with he and I knew he understood what I wanted I could see it in his face. He consented to train me and as the days passed I grew stronger and more experienced than I once was and even though our bond was more solidified I still knew that he did not understand how I felt…because I was too afraid to tell him how I truly felt about him. I knew Combusken knew about how I felt about master and he grew somewhat jealous…but I didn't care and I still don't care how he felt about me or master I would protect master with my life. That was the reason for the existence of my species. I evolved soon after that into a Gardevoir and I became what I wanted to be all my life…the woman my master would always want…sweet, kind, gentle, and considerate. I would never do anything to hurt him. But there was another side to the coin…Combusken's attempts grew stronger. This time I told master and he told Combusken to stop which he obeyed although reluctantly. I knew Combusken wanted to be with me and I was scared what he might do to master if he got the chance so I slept next to him during the night in order to keep him safe…I loved him so much and I loathed Combusken._

_Master knew nothing of this tension between Combusken and me or at least I believe he knew nothing of it but…master was much more intelligent than I gave him credit for. Soon weeks past and Combusken evolved into a Blaziken after we went to various gyms and won and lost various matches. Yet inside I only grew weaker in spirit, not being seen by my master the way I wanted to be seen by him and yet I got those from Blaziken even more. After a while master began catching more Pokémon to build up the quality and quantity of his skills as a trainer._

_I never cared about battled or travelling it was all…it was all for him I only did it for him to make him happy as he always made me happy even if he didn't understand how. Sometimes…sometimes I wish I could revert back to being a Kirlia again. Master was more attentive to me when I was a Kirlia, but then why should wish for something again that I wished at the start to break out of. I always wanted for master to love me in the way I loved him yet he did love me but not in the way that I wanted him to. _

_Why doesn't he love me? Am I not more attractive than most human women? Everything that I have I would give to him without restraint. I heard that many women constrain themselves with the men that they love. Why would they do that though if they loved them? Human women are prudish yet I would never be so even if master just looked at me desirously as I did him. Why should human women have him when I can't…it is not fair. IT'S NOT FAIR! I cannot wait any longer. I love him too much to be a shadow to him; I want him to be mine…MINE forever. I loathe the battling and all the other Pokémon…why should they have his attention…I was here first! I love being a nomad and I would travel the entire world with master if he asked me to…what a dream that would be._

_Everything will be set into place soon and master will be mine forever and ever and soon it will just us two in the world together…without anyone else to come between us especially that intrusive Blaziken._

_Do you not hear that master? Soon we will be lovers to one another and we will be one person as we were supposed to be when we were brought together. Lovely, handsome master I know deep inside your heart you love me too. I will love you always and I will show you tonight and you will desire me as much as I desire you isn't that right master? I love you darling master._


End file.
